


Here Amidst the Chaos

by lostintranslaation



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Not Canon Compliant, Spider Babies, yeah sure that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintranslaation/pseuds/lostintranslaation
Summary: Parenting isn't easy for anyone. Spider-Man is no exceptionOr,Peter and Michelle find themselves in a sticky situation with their little one.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Here Amidst the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dredfulhapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to the love of my life Jo!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! <3 (also the title IS from Orpheus by Sara Bareilles because I always think of you when I hear it!)

Peter snuck in quietly, slowly easing the window shut so he wouldn’t wake Michelle. She’d been going to bed earlier those days. Must be getting sick or something. 

He pulled off his mask, soaking wet from the rain and dropped it on the counter while making a beeline for the fridge, and the half-eaten burrito he’d saved for later. 

“Peter,” he spun around, floor slippery from the puddle accumulating at his feet. “Oh my gosh Peter, you’re making a mess.”

“Oh hey Em,” he said, mouth full. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up later.” He opened his arms and leaned in for a soppy kiss, but she dodged his embrace, and tossed him a dish towel. He pouted. “I don't get a hug?”

She laughed, but there was a certain edge to it.

“What’s up Em? Is everything alright?” He set the remains of the burrito on the counter and dried off his curly mop of hair with the towel she gave him as best he could.

There’s a loaded silence, and she pulls something out of her back pocket. “Hypothetically, what would you say if I told you I was... pregnant?” She tentatively held out a blue and white stick with two lines in the window. 

Pregnant.

A baby.

_Their_ baby.

He smiled. 

This would be fun. 

***

The next eight months pass in a blur of baby name books and tiny shoes and Sunday afternoons spent in front of the TV trying to decipher the Swedish IKEA crib instructions. 

May comes by with baby clothes she picked up at the store at least twice a month and she insists on helping the two of them organize the nursery, the extra help much appreciated. 

Their baby girl makes her arrival on a beautiful June day, red and screaming, making sure the world knew she'd made her arrival. 

From the very moment Peter first held her, she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. 

And after much consideration, they decide on the perfect name for their perfect baby.

Gwen. 

***

Parenthood proves to be a bit more of a challenge than either of them could have anticipated. 

May helps out as much as she can, but sometimes that’s just not enough. Gwen cries and eats and poops more than Peter or Michelle even thought was possible, and neither of them can remember the last time they slept for more than four consecutive hours. It gets easier as the months go by with lots of help from May and Tony and Pepper, but one thing is for sure, their lives will never be boring with little miss Gwennie around. 

***

Peter sets Gwen down on her changing table and unbuttons her onesie, her fresh outfit laid out to the side. It’s their first date night since Gwen was born and they were both more than willing to let May take her for a couple hours so they could get away. 

Peter pulls her squishy arms out of the sleeves and leans over to blow a raspberry on her tummy. Her laugh is the most beautiful song he’s ever heard. He blows another one, but this time is different. He tries to pull away, but something stops him. His lips are stuck.

“Uh, MJ?” He calls out, words mumbled by squishy baby belly. 

“Yeah?” Gwen giggles uproariously, like this is the funniest thing she’s ever seen. At only five months, it probably _is_ the funniest thing she’s ever seen. 

“We’ve got a small problem over here.”

  
  
“Is her zipper stuck?” Michelle asks, looking down, tightening her belt around her waist. 

“No,” Peter laughs, “she’s uh, she’s _sticky_.” He tries to pull his head up again, but to no avail. 

Peter can basically hear Michelle’s jaw drop. “ _Peter_ ,” Gwen giggles. “What did you _do_?”

“’s not my fault!”

“Well I know _I_ didn’t give her the stickies,” she coos, trying to peel Peter’s lips off of Gwen’s tummy. “Hmm.” She folds her arms across her chest. “I have an idea.”

Peter hears her footsteps walk to the kitchen and Gwen smiles, a bright, toothless grin. “Oh, you think this is really funny, huh?"

Michelle comes back with a can of cooking spray and a dish towel. 

“Okay Gwennie, time to get your daddy unstuck.” She holds the towel up in between Gwen and Peter’s faces and starts spraying, laughing when Peter gags a little at the taste of the oil. 

It works, bit by bit, as Michelle sprays more of the Pam oil, Gwen’s stickiness loosens and finally, after no less than ten minutes of being stuck, Peter can peel away from Gwen, who is still bubbling over from excitement. 

“That’s our greasy girl,” Peter says, wiping the oil off of his face with his sleeve. Michelle rubs Gwen’s stomach to get the oil off and her toothless grin lights up the room once again. 

Michelle sets the oil down on one of the shelves of the changing table. “You two are going to make me go grey by twenty-five.”

***

“So we had a little bit of an… incident today,” he looks over at Michelle, bouncing Gwen on her hip.

“Oh?” May sets the diaper bag on the counter. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. It just,” he looks over to Michelle, and she smiles, “It seems like she’s inherited a little something from me.”

“What is it?” May holds out her arms to Michelle to take Gwen and pulls her close.

"She's sticky," Peter says, trying to hold in a laugh.

"But only sometimes," Michelle interjects. 

May just stares.

"So if she starts sticking to something, a little cooking spray works wonders."

Gwen laughs. 

"Well MJ," Peter grabs the car keys out of his pocket. "You ready to head out?" He offers an arm to Michelle and she takes it. They're out of the door before May can say anything. "Thank you again, May. We'll be back by ten!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know what you thought and come hang out on [tumblr!](https://lostintranslaation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
